Dislocation
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: A little story about Sara getting hurt and Grissom taking care of her.


Grissom was on his way to a meeting as he walked down the hallway. He knew what the meeting was about and came prepared with a file in his hand. He looked around at the people working coming up with results for his CSI's like a well-oiled machine.

"Grissom!" Nick yelled, running down the hallway.

"Nick I thought I told you no running." Grissom said

"I know…but something happened."

"What?"

"Sara….she dislocated her shoulder."

Grissom looked behind him then he looked at his watch.

"Where is she?"

"Break room."

Grissom walked quickly to the break room seeing Catherine already hovering over me sitting in a chair clearly in pain as I cradled my arm next to my body. He came in as Catherine looked at him.

He put his file down on the table leaning over me gently touching my arm.

"Catherine, I want you to take Sara to the emergency room and take her home. Call me when you arrive to give me an update." He said

"Okay."

I felt tears going down my cheek as I opened my eyes looking at my husband. He helped me up carefully as Catherine led me away. Grissom sighed looking at Nick by the door.

"Nick, how did it happen?"

Nick looked at him.

"Ah well I was walking with Sara down the hallway and we were shoving each other and I shoved to hard."

"Don't say anymore. I have to go to a meeting, but we will talk of punishments next shift."

Nick looked down as Grissom grabbed his file walking past.

Catherine helped me into Grissom's and my house. I was goofy because of the medication the hospital gave me as my shoulder was set with my arm in a sling. She shut the door watching me walk over to the kitchen counter picking up a pen left there laughing at it. Shaking her head she dialed Grissom's number.

He walked into his office picking up his phone.

"Grissom."

"Hey, it's Cath."

"Are you just getting her home?" He asked, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, there was a long wait. They gave her powerful pain medication to take."

"Is she all right?"

"I think we can safely say she feels no pain." She said

I walked over reaching for her phone.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Grissom said

I pulled the phone to my face.

"Hello Mr. Fuzzy Bear."

Catherine burst out laughing hiding her face with a hand.

"Hello."

"I wuv you." I said, in a little girl voice.

"I love you to."

"I found a….pen." I said

"Oh." Grissom said

I handed the phone back to Catherine as I walked off.

"I think you should get her to bed. I'll be home soon." Grissom said

"Why do you always give me these jobs?"

"Because you are good at it." He said, before hanging up.

Catherine put the phone away watching me giggle at things. Grissom came home hearing nothing but silence. He saw some prescription pills on the dining room table as he passed it to go to the bedroom.

I slept in bed on my back snoring. He walked in seeing me walking over touching my head then he just stood there. I woke up hours later winching because of the pain in my shoulder. Grissom came in with pills and water for me to take. He sat on the bed as I looked at him.

"Hey." He said

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Four."

"Oh, we have to get to work." I said, trying to stand.

"No, you are resting and I am taking care of you." He said "Here."

I looked at the pills then at him.

"What is that?"

"Pain medication."

"I don't need it."

"Sara, take them."

I sighed taking them putting them in my mouth. He gave me the glass of water then took it setting it on the table next to the bed.

"I hate pills." I said

"I know, but they will help with the healing process."

"Can you make me a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Yes, I will." He said, smiling. He kissed my head then walked out. I reached in my mouth taking the pills out when I saw him standing by the door watching me.

I put the pills back in my mouth swallowing. He cleared his throat giving me a look before leaving. I ate the sandwich then went back to sleep.

He worked on his computer in the living room hearing me calling for him. He came in seeing me look worried.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Gris, where are my legs?" I asked

He walked over seeing that my eyes were all glassy knowing that I was still affected by the pills.

"Your legs are right here." He said, touching them.

"No, they're gone!" I said "My legs are gone!"

He pulled the blanket off me and showed me.

"Oh there they are."

He pulled the blanket back up.

"Grissom, are you going to leave me?"

"No, Sara I am not going to leave you."

"I don't blame you for leaving me."

"I would never leave you." He said, sitting down.

"You have nice hands." I said, taking his hand looking at it.

"Honey, why don't you go to sleep?"

I looked at him.

"Do you like my hands?"

"I like everything about you."

I smiled closing my eyes. My face relaxed relieving Grissom as he slowly got up. He went back into the living room to work. He was making a late dinner when he saw me walking into the kitchen. I looked really rough. My hair was sticking up every which way and I was really pale.

"Sara, I want you in that bed right now." He said

"I need to walk around." I said, going to the fridge getting a bottle of juice. Grissom stirred some sauce watching me.

"It's time to take more pills." He said

I winched shaking my head.

"They make me have weird dreams."

"Sara."

"I'll take some later." I said, going past him to the living room. He came out a few minutes later seeing me sitting on the couch stiffly as I watched TV. I looked at him as he leaned down kissing me then he walked back into the kitchen. After a perfect dinner he sat with me on the couch dozing. I looked at him thankful he was around. I moved over carefully facing him looking at his relaxed face tilted against the couch. His breathing slowed with a steady movement. I sighed feeling a twinge from my shoulder.

Leaning over I kissed his lips gently feeling him move. I moved back seeing his eyes blink as he sighed contented.

"What's on your mind?" He asked

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you are a perfect husband for taking care of me."

He smiled blinking slowly.

"We can now discuss punishment for horseplay in the lab." He said

"I think I should take my pills." I said

"Oh no, you are staying here." He said, touching my arm. "Horseplay is prohibited in the building and as I told Greg last time I would punish whomever did it next."

"I deserve to be punished." I said, smiling.

"Sara, this is not a laughing matter."

"Oh come on Grissom….it was an accident."

"If you hit your head and had to have surgery would that be funny?"

I stopped smiling looking down.

"Your right I am sorry." I said

He lifted my face looking into my eyes.

"You're not sorry."

I smiled looking back down as he sighed. He watched me move closer moving my lips against his neck.

"Your right as usual. I deserve punishment." I said, between kissing his skin. He closed his eyes opening them as I continued to kiss his skin.

"Yes you do and I promise you will."

"I think sleeping with the boss is a good punishment."

"That is not a punishment." He said, closing his eyes as he tilted his head.

"Depends what you do to me."

"You should take your pills." He said

"I will after."

"No, take them now."

"If I take them now then during the good part I will fall asleep, or lose feeling in my body."

"Your still healing." He said

"Later." I said

"Now."

"I'll make a deal with you. I will take them now if you hurry the process up. No kissing just to the good part." I said, moving back.

"You have to build up to it." He said

"Men are built to be ready." I said

"I am older than those men. I need time."

I sighed shaking my head.

"Take the pills, and I will try to work up to the good part fast." He said

"Okay."

He watched me get up and walk to the bedroom when I stopped looking back at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Undo your pants."

"Sara."

"I don't want to waste time."

He rolled his eyes watching me leave then he slowly undid his pants waiting. Putting his head back on the couch he smiled to himself thinking that I was defiantly one of a kind.


End file.
